Aktros Wither
"Only a man who has his heart far from the battlefield, is the one who deserves victory. Because he fights for where his heart resides. Those who fight for love, for their family, for their kingdom and for their freedom, will always have more power than those who fight for greed or selfishness. It does not matter who falls first, but who will be the last to stand and hope is always the last" - Sir Aktros B. Wither Physical Aktros is a huge man, with a lot of muscle and power. His whole body was trained to the limit of human ability and he demonstrates it every time he fights. Being an adult man, his age doesnt affect him in the least, except perhaps for some small wrinkles on his face. He still continues to wear long hair as in his youth and a long beard. Personality A kind man with lots of action, but who is not an idiot without a brain. Aktros has devoted much time of his life to the study of different battle arts, in addition to strengthening his body, so it could be said that he is a very cultured and well-educated man. Serious and disciplined, he is not the subject that easily enters into fights, given that he has great patience and a cordial sense of humor. But during the battle, he has earned his nickname as "The Black Bear" by releasing an atrocious force on his enemies, eventually dismembering orcs. But at home, he is calm, kind and loving with his little daughter. The only memory that his deceased wife left him before leaving, so it could be said that he is very close to his family. History = Military Training Since his birth within the House Wither, Aktros was placed under the teaching of the masters and knights of the house. Being the only son of the leader, his duty was to become the next leader and with it, to continue with the fame and respect that his house possessed, thanks to that for years, it had endowed Stromgarde with powerful and courageous warriors. That's why, since his childhood, Aktros was in contact with combat and hard work. Battles and Improvement He has fought in many battles, especially against the Orcs and the Burning Legion. And in both has achieved a good number of deaths, demonstrating the power of his training system and their learning, since Aktros has continued to perfect their training to reach a perfect condition of the human body. But, discovering his strong faith towards the Light, Aktros decided to start training with the Light with the same impetus and enthusiasm, seeking to be a great Paladin and man. Times of Peace At the end of the war against the Legion, Aktros has decided to stay in Stormwind. Although his house continues to operate near the lands of Arathi, Aktros has chosen to stay with the Church of the Holy Light and begin to train young squires, while preparing and reinforcing his faith in the Light, due to the darkness that is coming again. Wither System The Wither System is a training system created in the House Wither, which after many years of study about the human body and the art of combat, created a system based on the physical strength and the reaction capacity of the person, training not only the body to the limit, but also the ability to adapt, the survival instinct and the use of the five senses during combat. In addition to different arts (first aid, survival, tracking) that can be useful during a battle. Light Thanks to his title, his studies and his contacts with several people, Aktros has obtained several books about the Light and has practiced for years to improve his contact with her. What he has sought for years is to become a tool for the service of his faith, to give his soul to the will of the Light and thanks to his good deeds, the Light has answered him for years.Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Knights